Little Doubts
by ElZacharie
Summary: Magnus relives the past. A Julia/Magnus fic. The Adventure Zone.


A 2k, $20 commission for a friend. You can find me at bibarryblujeans . tumblr .com

* * *

"June?"

"Yes, Magnus?"

Magnus swallowed the lump in his throat, staring at the scene paused in front of him. Julia- a younger Julia, long before she died- standing above him as he woke. It was a memory he'd almost forgotten; so insignificant, yet he felt guilt for not treasuring that moment all the same. Every moment with Julia was one to be cherished.

"I'd… like to see this memory. In its entirety, if you don't mind," he adds, almost choking on his words.

June- or, the relic that called itself June, said nothing, but obliged Magnus's request. Soon, the space they were in disappeared, and Magnus was viewing the memory from his own eyes.

"Goooooood morning, sleepyhead!" Julia half-purred, half yelled as the memory began. Her tail flicked about as she climbed on top of him, sitting her pregnant belly on his own stomach. "Guess what today is?"

Magnus didn't reply, gravely setting his hands on the tabaxi-halfling woman's stomach. The baby inside kicked hard in reply, making Julia wince. "Maaaagsss…" she groaned. "Come on, quit messing around and guess."

"This isn't how the memory goes," Magnus whispered to himself. "...June?"

 _I'm showing you the extent of my powers, Magnus. I wanted you to see what I could do. You don't have long, so please enjoy yourself._

Oh, he was certainly going to do that. Before she could react, Magnus flipped Julia onto her back, pushed up her skirt, and almost ripped off her underwear with how quickly he pulled them off. Julia tried to protest, but stopped short as his tongue swiped at her folds, greedily tasting her. He'd almost forgotten how she'd tasted, how she would wrap her thighs around his head and squeeze hard if he did something right, the yowling that would more often than not bring the ire of their neighbors; noisy to their ears, but music to his.

Magnus purred softly as Julia's legs wrapped around his head and two hands threaded his hair. "This- this is certainly, ah, a very good Candlenights gift, M-Mags… but if you forgot to- oh, Yondalla, yes! Right there!"

Candlenights, right. He was starting to remember more now; he'd forgotten to get Julia a gift, so he had made her a duck family the night before that said "I WUV YOU!" when they were put side by side. She'd seen right through him, of course, but loved the gift all the same.

As his tongue slipped inside her folds, Julia slipped her hands into his hair, rocking into him. She was already panting, gasping out how close she was. Magnus pressed his fingers against her clit and lapped her up as she unraveled, grunting as she pulled a bit painfully on his hair. When she finally released him, he pulled back and smiled at her, licking cum off his lips.

"What's gotten… into you… today?" Julia panted, grinning down at him.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "You tell me every chance you get, ya big lug. I love you too."

The memory faded away, and June was standing before him, smiling. "If you would like, Magnus, I could show you more. But only a few, then you will have to make your decision."

"Right. My decision." He was still on the fence about that. "I'd like… I'd like to see the day we first met."

And then, the scene shifted, and he back in bed. Only, this time, he felt like someone had stabbed him- and they had, if he recalled correctly. A fight gone wrong, a man had pulled a knife on him once he'd realized that Magnus wouldn't go down easily. Julia had claimed she dragged him back herself, and there was dirt all over him to prove it.

Julia. That's right. Magnus bolted upright in bed, crying out in pain as he did so. A halfling man burst into the room, pushing him back down onto the bed. "Please, sir, you're going to pop your stitches if you don't lie down!"

Magnus stared at the other man, trying to make out his face through haze of pain. "Stephen…?"

Stephen looked at him in surprise. "I- yes, that's my name. I don't believe we've ever met…"

"Daddy, what are you doing?" came Julia's voice from the door. Magnus almost got whiplash with how quickly he turned his head. She was wearing her smith's apron, covered in small splatters of his blood. She had to be in her early 20s, at the very least 23. "Why is he sitting up? The cleric said he shouldn't be moving around for at least another day."

Small hands pushed him back down to the bed and, this time, he allowed himself to be pushed down, but dared not to take his eyes off her as she approached. "He woke up on his own, dear. He's healing quite well, for a human."

"I'll take watch for now. You go sleep." Stephen nodded without protest and left the room. Julia pulled up a chair next to him, knees to her chest. "You… you're a lot of trouble, you know that?"

Magnus smirked. "Hail and well met to you, too."

Julia suppressed a smile. "First night in town, and the first thing you do is get into a fight over a woman who's more monster than halfling."

"You're not a monster," he frowned. Julia had always considered her tabaxi heritage a curse, something had Magnus hated. "You're beautiful."

The woman turned bright red, the toes of her pawed feet curling against the chair. "I don't even know your name, and here you are, flirting with me. Have you no shame?"

He laughed, then winced at the pain shooting up his side. "Magnus. Magnus Burnsides. And you're Julia Waxman."

She eyed him suspiciously. "How do you know my name?"

A smile crossed his lips. "Let's just say a little bird told me."

And then, the scene was gone. June had a timing for the dramatic.

"Another?"

"My honeymoon."

Julia squealed as Magnus picked her up and tossed her onto the bed, pulling off her wedding dress with wild abandon. They'd both agreed to wait until after their wedding to consummate their bond, and Magnus had spent many a night with his own hand wondering what she looked like under her dresses. Now that his fantasy was finally coming true, he was going to waste no time to see what laid beneath.

And, gods, she hadn't disappointed, then or now. Years as a blacksmith had toned her body, but there was still a softness to it, especially around the hips, that Magnus wanted to use as handles to ride her. Her breasts were covered in small burn marks that didn't fully heal, a little too big for their body, her nipples fully erect in the fall air. She stared at Magnus hungrily, obviously waiting for him to undress himself.

"Like what you see?" she purred, covering her groin with her tail.

Magnus traced his eyes along her body, making sure to take in every detail. He remembered how quickly he came their first time, so excited to just be with her- this time, he was gonna take it as slow as possible, until she was begging for mercy.

He pulled off his clothes and climbed on top of her, kissing at her neck as he pressed two fingers inside her, scissoring her open. Julia whimpered softly, wrapping her tail around his thigh. "Stop- stop teasing, Maggie…"

"Mm, no can do," he murmured, rubbing a calloused thumb along her clit. "I like seeing you squirm."

"Don't you want to- ah, f-fuck…"

"Fuck you?" he supplied, pressing a third finger into her and gently pulling up for emphasis. She clenched around him, trying to close her legs. Trying so hard to be modest, even with what he had planned for her. "Of course… but this is far more fun. I mean, unless you beg," he added nonchalantly, once again tracing her clit with his thumb.

"I am not begging."

Magnus began to pulled his fingers out very slowly.

"W- wait!"

He stopped, raising an expectant eyebrow. He knew how stubborn she was- she hated begging for anything, But the way she looked when she did- bright red, trying to hide behind a curtain of hair or curl into a ball, writhing with embarrassment- was delicious. She did that now, exposing herself further to him as she curled up, covering her face with her hands and muttered something.

"What was that?"

"Please fuck me," she said.

"Louder."

"Please fuck me!"

"Louder!"

"Gods damn it, Magnus Burnsides, if you do not fuck me right now, I will end you!"

Julia clamped her hands over her mouth, staring wide eyed at him. Magnus grinned, pulling out his fingers and pressing his cock against her opening. "Say please."

She snarled.

"Good enough."

He pushed inside her, drawing out a soft moan and purr. He couldn't help laugh at the purring, earning him a swift punch to the shoulder. "Shut up, Burnsides…"

"Hey, last time I checked, you're a Burnsides too," he said, punctuating with a small thrust.

"That's right… all yours, too," Julia purred, giving him a smack on the ass. "And if you don't make me cum so hard I forget my new name, I'm getting a divorce."

"That's, uh, very good incentive…"

"Mhm. Now, are you gonna keep me waiting?"

"Say no more, darling."

Magnus thrust hard, the headboard smacking the wall and sending down a bit of debris from the roof. Julia's yowls became a little louder with each thrust, her body clamping down tight around him. He knew he should've gone a bit slower- it was Julia's first time, if he remembered correctly- but he was too caught up in the moment to care. This was the last time he could have sex with the love of his life, even if it was just the shadow of a memory.

"Muh- Maggie! Maggie, I'm- I'm close! Oh Yondalla, I- I love you!" Julia cried, sinking her claws into his back, lifting off the bed with a scream as she came. Magnus fucked her through it until he could hold out no longer and came inside her.

Julia was panting for breath as he laid her down gently, wiping the sweat from her brow. She stared at him with foggy eyes, barely managing to stay awake. "Maggie…"

"Shh. Just go to sleep. I'll be here, I-"

The memory ended.

"-promise."

"I have strength for one more memory, but only a minute; then, you will have to make your decision."

"Right. I wanna see our last moment together."

And there she was, sitting in his rocking chair, grinning up at her. She opened her mouth and Magnus rushed forward, kissing her deeply. He could feel tears running down his cheeks, but he didn't care. He just wanted to kiss her one last time.

"Wow, I didn't think it was that funny, Maggie…" Julia whispered as they pulled apart. "Are… are you crying?"

"You know I love you, right Jules?"

"Yeah, of course- Magnus, are you okay? You're freaking me-"

He silenced her with another kiss, and the memory faded away. June stood where Julia had, staring up at him a sad look in her eyes. "Well, Magnus?"

"I… No. I refuse."

It's what Julia would have wanted.


End file.
